I may be the one?
by futureauthor121
Summary: THe Animorphs find themselves in a bind when they have to save the president with a new-member. But what happens when they give the power to Marcos crush? PLz Read :
1. New school

**Hey everyone this is my first romantic story so sorry if it kind of sucks ****. But anyway this story takes place in the 21****st**** book, and a lot of things are changed. Hope you enjoy **

* * *

Hello my name is Kimberly. But everyone calls me Kim. I was a normal kid until I found out what a yeerk was. And trust me they aren't pretty. And unlike mostly all of you I fight these aliens until the end, either theirs or… mine.

This is my animorph story.

**Chapter 1-**

" Kimmy time to get up now, your new school is going to start soon," my

Mom said.

"Uahh…" I groaned, getting out of bed. I went to my bathroom to get showered and washed up (I know I finally have my own bathroom!). Then slowly brushed my hair in my dresser mirror.

"So, are you nervous kiddo?" my moms asked.

"A little without Alex," I said still brushing my hair. See Alex is my twin, or should I say identical twin and we were inseparable. Well until our parents divorced and moved. Now I live with my mom and her new husband Joan.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it," she said handing me a letter "its from Alex open it later were running late"

Then putting my letter in my dresser, as my mom left to warm up the car, swearing I would read it later.

"**BEEB BEEB!!!**"my mom honked from her car. I grabbed my book bag, or big purse, and ran out the door. After what seemed only a minute, we were outside my new school.

"Have a nice day," she exclaimed as I shut the passenger door.

"Just six more hours," I murmured to myself. As I walked through the school I noticed how everyone stared at me as I walked by.

_I know this is a small town but do they notice I'm new but do they notice I'm new _I thought as I walk through the hall.

"Hello cutie," I heard some cute Latino, probably Mexican, guy call me.

"Excuse me?" I asked him in complete astonishment.

" Oh sorry I try to say something cool but it came out wrong, I'm just going to walk away,".

"Don't mind him he's a little weird in the head," a blond super model Barbie looking girl said," however he never stop creeping out girls hmm.."

"He must really have it for you," said her friend beside her "by the way my names Cassie and her names Rachael, and you're the new girl?"

"My names Kimberly but you can call me Kim, and is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Way too obvious Kim" Cassie said, "What class do you have next?"

"Umm P.E" I said "you?"

"Us too, but we have plans right now so see you later?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah, of course" but I was too nervous to go P.E by myself, so with my natural curiosity I followed both of them down the hall. I knew it was bad but I was too shy to go to P.E.

As I followed them out the school building I couldn't help but notic how fast they were walking down the street. Like if they were in a race and both of them were racing for first.

I quickly ducked behind a trashcan as soon as they turned into the _YMCA _locker room. _Locker room?? _I thought _that's weird. _

It was about two minutes before they both came out, changed into what looked like leotards. _Leotards? In January?_ I thought trying to keep up to them without reviling myself.

But as I walked one step faster, they seemed to walk twice as fast. But after a while of stalking, they finally got to their last location, the woods.

_Why the woods?_ You may ask well in a few seconds I would find out.

I hid in the bushes as Cassie and Rachael walked into a huge bush or small bushy tree. Looking as if they needed a little privacy.

After 20 seconds of pacing on wither to go into the bush to see what they were doing or stay where I was, the curiosity beat me to the punch. And I soon walked into a human bird catastrophe.

"Cassie Rachael?" I managed to say, staring as what I hoped to be my new friends, but now having feathers and beaks.

"Ummm Kim what a pleasure seeing you"


	2. Birdies or humans?

In the book the animorphs meet in the meadow but I liked the barn better, so that means Cassies dad goes to help out Cassies mom at the Garden. Chapter 2-

I was petrified. Looking at them with beaks and feathers I was too scared to stop looking.

"Crap!" Rachael said "not now!" as I turned to see where Cassie was suppose to be standing she wasn't there, what stood there was an osprey.

"I know I know but it's a little late for that," Rachael said holding her half winged arm to her head.

"What are you doing and who are you talking to and WHERES CASSIE!!" I yelled, panicking with adrenaline running through my body.

"Listen I have a lot to tell you just hold on," Rachael said. Then immediately her mutant human-bird structure started to melt away changing back into her blond tall super model form.

"Come on follow me I have a lot to tell you," and then she started walking into the woods.

It was a small walk at least 10 minutes long, but it felt like hours to me. Most of the walk Rachael explained to me how she was able to morph into a bird; she also explained space slugs called yeerks that crawl into people's heads and use them as hosts.

"Wait so if this is true why are you telling me this, I could be a controller" I asked.

"When you first saw me your first word would have been andalites, so I know you're not one, and if you are I will personally kill you myself"

I nervously swallowed very hard. I knew I wasn't a yeerk, but the thought of how she would kill me made me sweat a little.

{Ok you guys you're here} Cassie said {and I already told everyone what happened, Jake said one more member wont hurt}

"Ok so ready?" Rachael asked opening the barn door.

"More than I will ever be," I said taking a deep breathe when Rachael opened the door.

As she opened the door the first thing I noticed was the short Mexican guy who called me cutie sitting on an empty horse stall.

" Hey it's you," I said looking at him. But when I looked at him this time I noticed how cute he was. His eyelashes so curled, and how his bronze skin seemed to radiate.

"Uahh yeah nice to see you again," he said, trying to pretend to look the other way.

"Hey my names Jake and I already believe you already met Marco," Jake said. "the blue deered alien over there is Ax, and the guy in the hay is David- he's new too,"

"Sup" he said playing with hay.

"Ax lets do this we don't have a lot of time," Jake said,

{Yes my Prince} Ax said bringing a sky blue box towards me {just touch the box with you're hand}

I was a little nervous to touch the box, but as I thought about it seemed I was scared of the box and not the alien. With his deadly tail he could have killed me in an instant, so why would he kill me with a box?

I hastily through my hand on the box feeling a electric energy run through my arm, throughout my body.

{It is complete} Ax said walking back to his stall.

"One down , k Cassie your plan."

I'll tell you now I was not paying attention to their plan. See when you get the ability to morph all you can think of are the possibilities of what you could do.

"Good so Marco you want to take her to the Gardens?"

"Umm sure" Marco said still trying to not to look my way.

"Get her a raptor morph and get going, everyone else this way"


	3. thE Gardens

Ok Everyone I skipped a few minor parts. First Kim got her first two morphs; an osprey and a fox. The story starts back up with Marco and Kim on there way to the Gardens in osprey morph.

**Chapter 3-**

When people say flying in an airplane sucks there probably right, but flying as a bird doesn't compare. Once you get past the fact that the only thing holding you up is air, it's Amazing! Riding the thermals, flying into the sky without a care in the world, its amazing.

After a few minutes of being in the sky, I noticed the silence between Marco and me. I knew he was to nervous to talk to me so I knew I had to make the first move.

{Marco you there?} I asked.

{Ye. Yeah umm yeah I'm here}

{I had a few questions to ask you, if that's ok with you?}

{Yeah go ahead} he said, only with more composure than last time.

{My first question is not to be rude, but why did Jake ask you to bring me to the Gardens?}

It was a few seconds before Marco responded to my question, and when he did he sounded less happy.

{Well I was one of the only candidates. Jake needed Rachael for her reckless battle power, Ax for all andalites he is, Cassies parents work there, and well David can't be seen in public…}

{Oh I see} I said, still thinking how I was going to say my next question.

{Before your next question, it is my respected animorph duty to ask if any morphs pop out to you} Marco asked in a funny pilot's voice.

{Hmm… I really like black white striped animals… are there any white Siberian tigers?}

{I believe he is in a breeding project right now, but there are snow leopards if that's ok with you?}

I thought about the physical appearance of the snow leopard. The raw power of the beast makes my osprey instincts tremble.

{Yes, I mean yeah it will work} I said responding to Marcos question, but not without him answering my next question of course {Marco umm do you go out with anyone at our school?} If our osprey morph were able to blush I believe he would have.

{Well to a regular person I would have said 'of course I had a girlfriend, I had too many girlfriends'}

{But I'm no regular person Marco?} I asked wondering, and somewhat knowing, his answer.

{Time to land and demorph} Marco said circling overhead, looking for us to demorph {follow me}.

It took us a while to find the right place to demorph. Looking through bush to tree but ended up demorphing in the leopard habitat, way WAY in the back.

It took me longer to demorph than it should have. All I was thinking about was what Marco meant by I'm not a regular person. By the time I was fully demorphed, Marco was already demorphed and by the looks of it scared out of his mind.

"Marco what are you doing?" I asked stretching out my hands, but he was ignoring me. "Marco hello?"

"Whatever you do don't move a muscle ok?" he said with tension in his voice, but as he told me he was beginning to change to something really big. "Get ready?'

_What? Why?_ I though, but when I looked passed him to see what was there, Marco was starring at a full grown snow leopard.


End file.
